Project Summary ? Animal Models Core The Animal Models Core provides expertise in the use of animal models for nutrition/obesity research; maintains state-of-the-art instrumentation and methodologies for the determination of energy balance (food intake, energy expenditure, activity, and core body temperature); provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and methodology for the determination of body composition (dual energy X-ray absorptiometry [DXA], quantitative magnetic resonance [QMR], and micro-computed tomography [?CT]), cost-efficient services to Core users; and promotes interactions among investigators and provides training in animal models and phenotyping methods. By executing these aims, we provide our investigators and the scientific community at large with the expertise and resources to expand their research areas and produce innovative scientific results with the purpose of enhancing human health.